Yuri Oneshots5: RukiaRangiku
by Hardman 5509
Summary: Rangiku gives Rukia a show. That's all.


**25 Lesbian Short Stories That Came From My Insane Fanboy Mind**

_Rukia Kuchiki/Rangiku Matsumoto (Bleach)_

_Hmm...do I need to explain? The two most popular and well know girls in Bleach...well..._

_Onwards!_

* * *

'Dear Rukia-chan~

Can we have a private talk?

I found this nice place in the human world. 247 Senyro Avenue. I placed a sign in front of the building that says 'UNDER CONSTRUCTION. DO NOT ENTER UNDER PENALITY OF LAW.'

I'm waiting for you.

~Rangiku Matsumoto

Rukia sighed. What could the busty lieutenant of the 10th division want with her this time? Something perverted probably. Knowing her, it could a setup for a really bad practical joke. Rukia recalled Toshiro yelling off Rangiku's ear just last week about using the budget for getting a digital camera. Recalling an incident with Ichigo, this could lead Rukia to be embarrassed across the web, which could lead to a good four hour lecture from her brother.

But she was already here. 247 Senyro Avenue, in front of an old and unused hostess club with a fake warning sign on an old stand. People didn't seem to notice it, as if the place was invisible.

Rukia sighed. She entered the building, making sure that no one noticed her.

It looked more like a theater than a club. All but a center row of five seats remained, and the stage area had holes and marks. It looked like the area was set on fire at one part and then trashed, possibly by the manager in frustration. The area was dark, with some light fixtures illuminating the seats and stage. It made Rukia wonder what the rest of the area look like.

Now would why Rangiku bring her to such a run down locale? This didn't bode well...

"Rukia-chan!"

Rukia jumped.

"You came just in time for the show! Come and have a seat."

Rukia moved forward slowly. She had no idea to where this was going. She reached the seats and noticed they had new cushions, but the rest looked warped. She sat down, and found that the cushion was quite comfy. She turned her eyes towards to the stage area, where the spotlights focused their attention on.

"Presenting, a one-woman show, a once in a lifetime event...ME!"

Rukia found herself glued to the seat. But why was yet to be determined.

Rangiku came from behind the ratty curtains dressed in a sparkly golden dress. Of course, her cleavage reached levels of 'how-the-hell-does-her-boob-stay-in-her-dress' as she took each step down to the floor with enough motion to bounce. She blew a kiss towards Rukia while descending and approaching. The spotlights didn't follow her, so the one-woman show was literally just one women doing it all.

"Rukia-chan! It's nice to see you!" Rangiku moved forward a bit faster and pulled Rukia into a hug filled with nice, soft marshmallows. Rukia's face turned fire-red.

Heh. S'mores. Maybe that should be the nickname for the group...if only Rukia had fire powers.

I'm rambling. Sorry.

"Mmph..Runguh?" Asked Rukia, mouth full of breasts.

"Yes, dear?" Rangiku said as she pulled back.

"Why all this?"

"Why?" Rangiku started to laugh. "Why?" Her laughter reached near insane-like. "WHY?"

She then dived into Rukia's face, delivering a deep kiss right into Rukia's mouth, starting a war of the tongues with a preemptive attack. Rukia felt like she was hit by lighning, and fell out of her seat, with Rangiku following down. Thankfully, the floor was clear of debris.

"Sorry, dear, but I love you~" Rangiku said as she recovered, going back to kissing like a manic. Rukia nearly herself drowning in passion, but managed to pull her head back into reality to push off Rangiku.

"Matsumoto! Knock it off! You're drunk again!"

"Then how did I manage to do all this?"

"Good point. But still..."

"Oh, I just find you to be perfect. You have a petite figure..."

"My brother would just love you..."

"I think I can take him."

"...so about Toshiro..."

"He knows. Kinda hard to hide secrets from him. As long as I do my paperwork, he doesn't mind."

"Okay. What about the other men in your life?"

"One time things. Can we go a bit more long term?"

"Yeah, sure. I guess. Variety is the spice of life."

"You okay with this?"

"After the natural shock of a beautiful goddess with giant breasts molesting me, I kinda liked it."

"So, ice cream later?"

"Sure."

"So how far are you willing to go?"

"Eh, don't know. Maybe if it turns out to be something good, I'll go as far as you can."

"My limit is perverted beyond measure."

"...okay, a step behind you then."

"Kiss?"

"Kiss."

The two locked lips, sealing the deal.

After Rangiku shut down the lights and packaged them back up for pick up later, she got dressed in her casual wear (While giving Rukia a sneak peak of future events) and the two set off to enjoy ice cream.

Which somehow lead to Rukia being on top.


End file.
